


黄色录影带

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Series: SKS性癖向作品集 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom James T. Kirk, M/M, Top Spock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 因为不慎看到舰长过去的黄色录像而困扰的Spock发现，随着他和舰长相处的时间增长，那些录像带的景象越来越经常地成为他的幻想。这一问题不仅没有随着时间的流逝而好转，反而因他向舰长坦诚一切后变得严重……他的舰长又是怎么想的呢？S/K，PWP，就是很想吃肉所以搞的肉文梗，文章顺便走了点心。





	黄色录影带

**Author's Note:**

> 雷点可能是两人正式认识前K曾经和人有过交往，并且拍过自慰录像给对方这样——因为这个肉梗的核心是“K过去拍过黄色录像而S看过了”，所以有这种设定，不过几乎没有什么过去的描写……毕竟我自己其实只关心Spirk两个人的感情和肉体关系。
> 
> 如果被我雷到，我还是先道歉吧。
> 
> （其实就是“我真的好想吃这个肉梗啊”所以写出来的东西，整体大家思维也是H化的所以真的有点雷请酌情进入！）

他感觉到了自己呼吸的停滞。

不管从年龄还是肉体上来讲，那个男孩都不可能超过20岁。薄薄的肌肉覆盖于青年人圆润的骨架上，在稍显青涩的同时，却又因不自觉拉伸开的身体而显出一种健康丰腴的色情。他脸上的神情带着几分的意犹未尽，蓝色的瞳孔失去了焦距，朦朦胧胧地停落在Spock的脸上。

Spock很确定自己的脸部正在发烧，他应当为眼前的一幕，还有情绪上的难以自控感觉到羞耻甚至是不悦。他应当将视线移开的，那很简单，只是需要把头扭开。但是偏偏他就是无法做到这点。那个男孩的身体，像是拥有魔力一样，将他的目光牢牢吸引住的面庞，因为释放过的性欲而染满了红晕的躯干，包括他脸上，那紧紧咬着Spock不放，像是要用目光向Spock倾诉自己情欲的深情……

他将那跟深色的自慰棒从腿间取了出来，人造的精液还在从硕大龟头的前段淌着，弄脏了男人身体下的被褥，洁白的腿根，还有紧实有力的小腹。他将那自慰棒取了下来，紧紧贴在自己脸上，像是有意，又像是微醺，因情欲而无法自拔地盯着他瞧。

“……是为了你啊，”那个男人沙哑而满足地耳语。“只有你能把我变成这样……Spock。”

“Spock！”

他飞快眨了眨眼睛，将视线从自己盘子中的沙拉上挪起来，在0.017秒里准确无误地聚焦到了离自己仅有21.73公分的舰长James T. Kirk。在完成这一系列的动作时，他表现得高效，专业，同时又非常具有瓦肯人平日严谨认真的风格，所以哪怕在前一秒，他正凝视着的人还像是情人一样，在Spock脑海里朝他媚眼如丝地微笑着，这一秒，他也可以确保他的舰长不会从自己脸上发现任何的端倪。

事实上，Kirk确实没有——他只是看着他，然后笑了下。

跟他脑海中的笑容不同，非常平常地，带有Kirk本人特色的笑了一下。

“你又在那儿一个人想事情了。”男人——比起Spock的那段“幻想”来说起码年长了3岁，不管是说话的语调，还是容貌上的特征都更加地男性化，同时也更加具有某种难以言说的魅力的Kirk耐心地望着他。“我可否知道到底是什么让我们企业号引以为傲的大副想个不停？毕竟，其实你知道，我们两个人在一起吃饭，你却一直盯着你的沙拉一言不发，这气氛实在有点诡异——就随便说说你又在想哪个难题了，说不定我还能给你出点主意呢。”

我刚刚的所思所想跟任何已知的科研难题没有任何关联，一定要说的话，它是关于你的性幻想，并且其中可能还牵扯到了侵犯你隐私并且你应当并不希望知晓的事实。哪怕是对一切尴尬都无所畏惧，随时可以摆出一张扑克脸来假装自己在说天书的瓦肯人，也实在没有办法当着他舰长的面做出以上发言。事实上，当那道天蓝色的目光毫无遮掩，带着点好奇，又带着点笑意地落在他身上的时候，Spock只能再次回想起他刚刚脑海里，那个在眼神迷离中，依旧会朝他露出笑容的Kirk来。这让他更加羞愧得无地自容。

他甚至想不出什么“虽然并不完全算是事实，然而也一样不能说是撒谎”的话来当作借口。他的意识被两个巨大的包袱给撑满——一个，是对他舰长所抱有的，相当强烈且无法随着时间消退的性欲，而另一个，则是他为这性欲而感到的愧疚，耻辱，明明并非是独处时间却无法自控的痛苦，和明明知道这想象何其不道德，却依旧会在他脑海闪现的难堪。

他实在不知道该如何面对他的舰长，尤其是当他的舰长像是这样毫无保留地信任着他，还在试图与他沟通，跟他构建一段友谊时，他却令人失望地图谋不轨。

他应当向他的舰长坦白一切——如果他做得到的话——并且请求他的宽恕。然而仅仅是承认自己对他存在职场以外渴求的这一件事就已经足够让人羞愧难当。他无法再回应J……Kirk舰长如此坦率的目光，他只能又一次地将视线挪回到了自己的沙拉。

沉默是尴尬的，而意识到自己的意识依旧会在不经意间向着那段令人作呕（如此美好）的想象滑去更可谓得上是雪上加霜。Spock只能用沉默作为武器与之抗衡。

最终，他听到坐在自己对面的人轻轻地叹了口气。

“你没有必要这样的，你知道吧？”Kirk一边用叉子拨弄着餐盘里剩下的西兰花梗，一边喃喃着。“我也不是为了……算了。”他说。“我吃完了，之后还有点事，或许明天值班的时候见——祝你今天有个好心情，嗯？”

在Spock来得及说出任何话以前——他因那句“算了”背后所隐藏的失望瑟缩了一下，虽然在外人看来，他可能只是面无表情地坐在座位上，对着舰长的告别无动于衷——Kirk就站起身来，他轻巧地端起餐盘，消失在了食堂回收餐盘的拐角处。

如果他的手，那双手留给Spock的印象也能就此消失就好了。当Kirk的手落在餐盘上时，垂着眼睛的Spock清晰地看清了他的手指。苍白，有力，像是乐器的演奏者，微扣成环形，恰好是可以环住那个人造假阴茎的模样。白色的黏稠污渍垂落下来……

他闭上了眼睛，努力提醒自己自控和克制的含义。当他这么做时，已经看不见人，然而由于瓦肯的三倍听力，哪怕消失在了拐角，Spock也依旧能听清的声音传了过来。

“所以，你邀请那个尖耳地精一起吃饭，你们坐在一起，一动不动，什么也没说的坐了整整20分钟。做得不错，Jim boy，我觉得你俩破冰在望了。”

“……你也没有必要这么讨人厌，Bones——不过我确实不明白他干嘛不肯跟我说话，除了工作以外的时间，他甚至就不愿往我的脸上瞧。是因为我的脸不符合他的审美，还是我做了什么让他看到我就觉得讨厌？我真的不明白。”

“说不定人家是看上你了呢，没准瓦肯有个什么很古怪的审美标准，符合它就意味着这是天神之颜所有瓦肯人除非必要时刻谁都不许盯着他的脸看——我告诉你，你迟早有一天能在这群外星球里遇到这种事……”

他听到了一阵低笑声，来自JamesKirk，以一种被逗乐了，却又认为自己不应该笑的声调出现。那笑声就像是落在琴弦上的羽毛，挠得人心痒痒的。“闭嘴，Bones，我是认真的——他干嘛不肯跟我搞好关系呢？”

Spock干嘛不肯跟Jame……Kirk搞好关系呢？

一定要说的话，他没有任何理由拒绝舰长的示好——仅仅是经过1到2周的磨合，他就确认了他的舰长不管是从能力，风格，还是性格上，都符合Spock对于一个星舰长官的全部期望。他确实有的时候太过跳脱，并且还有的时候，显得不顾一切的胡来，然而在关键时刻他总是可以非常冷静，镇定自若，并且能够在舰员大加动摇之时，将他们变得齐心协力起来。他就是那种非常具有个人魅力的一舰之长，讨厌墨守成规（这给Spock的工作带来了一定麻烦，但Spock认为还没到出格的地步），随心所欲的同时却又紧绷着一根奇妙的弦。从工作的角度，Spock以一名下属的身份尊敬他，爱戴他……

而从非常私人的角度，他以一种审美的意味欣赏他，以一种难以言说的方式渴望他。那根弦在Kirk的身体里，就像是某种坚韧而无法折断的东西，却偏偏因为Spock见过他沉浸在欲望中，完全失去了自我似的恍惚，而显得尤其诱人而富有魅力。

“Spock。”那个幻象看着他，用着他舰长平时呼唤他的调笑语调。“Spock。”

话说到这里，恐怕不管是谁都会误以为，企业号星舰的大副先生，以超高的工作效率和正直无私的个人风格著称整个联邦的Spock，在背地里其实是个对自己舰长想入非非的色情狂魔。Spock确实不能否认前一点，也就是他对着他的舰长想入非非，然而就像瓦肯的名言所说，“一切皆事出有因，不存在没有起源的结果，也不存在没有结果的起源”。Spock被幻象逼迫到如此地步，完全是跟3年以前，他还是学院教官的某一天，没收了一台PADD的事有关。

他当时还没有走过去，就意识到了那名学生很明显地，心思没用在课堂上。在Spock宣布将演算结果写在草纸上，统一下课时提交后，只有那名学生还一动不动地凝视着自己的PADD，他的表情很是奇异，就像是拼命压抑住某种情绪却又完全无法控制那样。Spock思忖了两秒，还是走了过去。

被身边的同学突然提示教官朝着自己走来，那名学生惊慌失措地将PADD失手掉到了地板上。而就在PADD里面，一个赤身裸体的金发男孩正对着摄像头，用舌尖挑逗着那个假阴茎青黑色的前端。

“看着我。”当人造的白浊从他的口中溢出来的时候，男孩像是享受着一般地闭上了眼睛，当他再睁开眼时，他的目光对上了摄像头，就像是穿透了屏幕，亲眼见到了Spock一样，认真地凝望着他。

看着我，他说，他吐出了舌头，白色的精液在粉红的舌尖上，薄薄地泛着水泽。

“是为了你啊。”耳语从掉落的耳机中传来，是只有Spock的听力能够听见的声音。

20岁的James Kirk透过了屏幕凝望着他。

“是为了你啊。”

其实认真说来，这并不是什么值得大书特书的过错。正如那个学生之后向Spock的道歉一样，James Kirk正在与对方交往。可能是出于有趣，也可能是其他各种Spock无法想象的原因，总之，他同意为对方拍摄一段自慰录像。Spock并不是会对这种行为感兴趣的人，但是从生理的角度，他理解人类青年为了纾缓性欲而做出的种种不合逻辑的举动。这个学生唯一的错处就是不该在课堂上观看它，而在对方再三保证不会之后，他就归还了没收的PADD。

他没有再看PADD里的内容，因为哪怕多看一眼，都是对这位不知名的男性难以饶恕的隐私侵犯。但是，仅仅是课堂上，他捡起PADD的几秒里，他所看到的，他所听到的东西，就成为了某种顽固的污渍，落在他的记忆中，因瓦肯人引以为豪的记忆力而无法褪色。他偶尔会为此感到困扰，尤其是梦醒时分，潜意识与表层意识的交换时刻，他会清晰地回忆起录像的每一帧，他会想起男人脸上神情的变化。沉醉，满足，间或带着点让人并不讨厌的洋洋自得……

但这尚属可以理解的范畴，他是个成年人，而那位不知名男孩的容貌与神气又的确符合他的审美。瓦肯人是长于冥想的种族，他们借此将潜意识整理得井井有条，这让他们极少做梦，自然，也就让Spock极少会回忆起那段录像来。

然而，随着3个月前，他被正式引荐给自己未来的舰长，被破格提拔的James T. Kirk后，这一现象迅速恶化了。

“所以，以后我们两个就是搭档。”那个铭刻在他的脑海里，总是会在他自控力薄弱时骤然出现的男人微笑着朝他伸出了手。“我觉得我们应该能合得来，要不要起航以前先去喝上一杯？”

他诅咒他的记忆力，就像他诅咒他的想象力——不断变长的冥想并不能帮助他将男人英俊的面孔从脑海中清除，比这更糟得是，随着他对James Kirk的熟悉，对James Kirk的欣赏，原本只是存在于现实的短短几秒，开始朝着不该思考的方向迅速蔓延。

当他看到Jim……Kirk坐在舰长椅上，心满意足地微笑的时候，他想起它；当他看到Kirk昂首阔步于舰桥之上，跟每一个人亲切地聊着天，勾肩搭背的时候，他想起它；当他看到他的舰长身着礼服，施展他可能并不怎么高明的外交手腕和非常高明的个人魅力，说服外星领袖和自己签订合约时，他想起它。

甚至就连Kirk呼喊自己的声音，明明是如此正常严肃的，偶尔在私人场合，会稍稍有点担心或是紧张的“Spock”，也都会让他想起它。

这不合逻辑，这毫无道德。他不知道该如何面对自己正对着他的舰长产生性欲，无法自拔的性欲，并且任由其影响自己日常生活的整件事。他是一位以自律为傲的瓦肯人，他决不允许任何事物影响自己的理智与逻辑。然而当他的视线掠过那个信心十足，又带着点意犹未尽的洋洋得意的男人的时候，他的记忆就总是会来烦扰他……

他高潮的时候，眼睑是微阂着的，只有睫毛轻轻在轻轻地抖动，只剩下波浪一样，藏起来了的蓝眼睛泛起了水泽，微张开的嘴唇就像是在等待着亲吻的爱抚。

他滚烫的身体，渴望的闷哼，还有那因瞬间的停滞而愈发俊美的面庞。

他全部于那短短几秒的片段中知晓。

但是。

“Spock。”

像这样的呼唤。

“全都是为了你……Spock。”

是绝对不会有的。

他常常从睡梦中惊醒。他最近三个月梦的总量，超过了他有记忆以来的合计值。瓦肯的冥想确保了他们高质的睡眠水平，然而即使在冥想状态，他也不知道该如何面对这随着跟舰长的相处而日益蓬勃的欲望。这导致了欲望在他意识深层的不断积压，进而如人类一样，成为了栩栩如生的梦境。在认识Kirk前的寻常性欲，因两人的了解而变成欣赏。欣赏反过来助长了前者的渴望，甚至乎，在意识到幻想中Kirk的模样与他舰长现在的形象日益重合时，比起强烈的自责，他第一秒感受到的却是被击中一样强烈的渴求。

他喜爱着这样的JamesKirk，他渴盼着这样的James Kirk。

他因这私密的愿望而回避跟舰长的私人来往，已经到了为此影响工作职责的范畴——他尚能在工作时保证自己的专心致志，然而舰员却因舰长和指挥官间并不融洽的关系而议论纷纷。这本不会发生，正因如此，他变得愈发地不堪其忧。

他又一次在冥想中看到了那个男人，这一次，他看起来更接近于Spock真正认识的那个Kirk——明黄色的制服，深色的裤子一直向下延展到了脚踝，明明是同样制式的靴子，他的舰长却总能把它穿得轻佻端庄。

轻佻，是因为那像是踏在Spock心弦上的足尖，令Spock的思绪都忍不住为之颤动。端庄，是因为它在移动时充满着不可阻碍的意志与决心，它看上去是牢固坚定的，却偏偏在瓦肯人的视角里，又拥有着只要稍一用力，就可以轻易扼碎掉的人类柔弱。

他不知道该怎么面对JamesKirk，猜不透的矛盾，认不清的标示，受人爱戴却又独来独往，平易近人却又饱含高傲。当所有的光环褪去，他由职责，工作，外界所构成的表象之下，却又存在着如此沉溺于欲望的一面。

他闭着眼睛，听到他在叫他——这声音中充满着关切，也因此，反而比纯粹的情欲让他更加地怦然心动。他用了全部的自控力，才终于强迫自己从冥想升腾起的幻觉睁开眼。

James Kirk就在他的面前。

半跪在他的面前，一脸担心地凝望着他。

所以，他终于神志不正常了。他，一个瓦肯人，在现实中看到了自己的幻想。在意识到这点时，比起可悲，他的内心反而感到了一丝可笑。

但那个幻象又动了动，于是温热的手指落在他的脸上。

是他舰长的手指，是真实的手指，因为只有真正的他才能够拥有这么多Spock依靠想象所无法集齐的要素。

他或许可以想象出一个舰长，一个具备性方面各种细节，惟妙惟肖的舰长。但他绝对想象不出一个活生生的人来……

他能够感觉到James落在自己脸上的温度，比他想象得要稍高一些，也没有幻想中的那么柔软——相反，它坚实有力，指腹还因为工作和打靶练习而带着薄薄的茧子。当它拂过他的面颊时，那触感很是奇特，像是一种被棱角包裹住的柔软，反而因粗粝生出一种别样的挑逗来。

他身上还带着一点味道，很难用语言描述清，大概就是James本人特有的那种味道，除此之外，还有他的面孔，他的身体……他长期熬夜工作，却又勉力压抑住的那份倦容……

就是这些微妙的不完美，让他眼前的James Kirk显得真实。

他静静感受着舰长抚摸着他脸颊的触感，当他这么做时，他的视线毫无芥蒂地和他的舰长交互。

那是一种罕见的心平气和，比起他之前每一次做贼心虚却无法控制住的渴望，现在，他感到了一种来自心灵的宁静与满足。

在那个男人的视线里存在着某种令他心如止水的东西。

在那个瞬间，他甚至没有去思考性，也没有像是工作时那样去思考别的什么占据了他大部分思维的逻辑。他只是望着他，就好像他望着他一样。

是Kirk先拉开的两个人的距离，他往后错开了一点，虽然整体来说，他依旧保持着原本的那个蹲姿。这让他与坐在毯子上冥想的Spock是同样的高度。

“刚刚轮机部有事呼唤你，但是你一直没有回话。”他的舰长率先移开视线，望着他的床头柜说。“我担心你，所以敲了你的门，你依旧没有回应……我以为你可能遇到什么麻烦了，就闯了进来。”

他咕哝了一声，可能是对不起之类的话。

当他这么咕哝的时候，James的脸颊和耳尖有一点发红。或许是因为困窘。

“我没有听到轮机部的呼叫。”他好整以暇地回答。“刚刚我正处于深度冥想，所以错过相关信息是极有可能的。有什么需要我的帮助？我可以很快回归工作岗位。”

“呃，不，没什么大事。”Kirk耸了耸肩，他脸上又浮现出了那种神气，什么都不放在心上，仿佛游戏人间的花花公子般的神气。一般来说，Spock不喜欢花花公子，可那神色出现在Kirk脸上，却相当富有魅力。“他们转接我时我已经替他们处理掉了——不过是个小的申请批示。但他们说他们没联系到你，所以我决定还是过来看看……很抱歉私闯你的房间？”

“你的关心是符合逻辑的，我并没有为你进入我的房间感到不便。”

James望向他。他没有将视线避开。

他们悄悄地望了会儿彼此。

“……好啊。”最先将沉默打破的依旧是Kirk，他突然向后坐倒在地——在Spock的房间中——在Spock的毯子上，如释重负地笑着说，“你这么说我就放心了——我之前还以为你是不喜欢我还是怎么着呢。”

Spock心里刺了一下。“我并没有向你表示过任何的恶感，我很意外你居然会有这样的印象。”

“因为……你知道的嘛，你压根就不肯看我，除了工作的时候，每次和我遇到，你要么就不发一言，要么就飞快地走开。我还以为我是惹到你了还是怎样……呃，还是说我现在依旧惹到了你，你只是出于礼貌没有直说？你可以直说的，我不会生气。”

我遇到的，是比讨厌你与否更加严肃的问题。“不，你从未‘惹’到过我，我可以和你保证。”

这让Kirk略微挠了会儿头，他看起来多少有着一点不知所措。与此同时，却又带着一种“好像还不错”的喜悦，这让他不停眨着眼睛的样子像是被人夸奖了却不知道该怎么回应的青少年。

可这是不合逻辑的，他的舰长非常善于应对他人的夸奖，他曾经不止一次地见过在别人由衷赞美他时，James志得意满却又从容不迫的模样。这跟受宠若惊完全挨不上边……

“这真是个好消息。”他说。“我今晚可以睡个踏实觉了。不过话虽如此我依然不是很明白，为什么你就是不肯看着我的眼睛说话。就算你不喜欢看着人的眼睛……但你明明和别人聊天就很正常。我甚至觉得是不是因为你讨厌我的脸，问题刚刚你盯着我看的时候，你似乎也不是讨厌的样子。”

吸气。“你陈述这段感想，是想获得我的回应，还是只是纯粹的有感而发？”

“……有一点像是提问。虽然如果你介意，不说也无所谓。我只是真的好奇。是什么让你就那么地……不待见我呢？其实我对自己讨人喜欢这件事还挺有自信的，”你确实应当拥有自信，James Kirk，“但不知道为什么你就是连一个让我跟你来往的机会都不给我……我是真的很好奇。啊，不许说瓦肯人不社交，我分明看到你和Chekov他们有私人往来。”

因为和他们的社交，并不会出现任何令我无法自控的困扰。Spock思忖了一下。

这或许是一个坦白的好时机，关于他所有的耻辱还有不堪。

他知道当他陈述完所有的一切之后，Kirk待他的态度将与现在天差地别——任何一个人都不该忍受像是这样肮脏的幻想与不洁的渴求。但是同样，这也不能成为他不肯面对此事的借口。既然事已至此，除了承担他应有的责任之外，他并没有什么好做。

况且，如果告知Kirk能令他重新获得心灵上的平静，那么他也愿意为此承担之后的苦果。

他再度深吸了一口气，当他这么做的时候，Kirk正眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着他。他的眼睛很蓝，让人想起秋日里的朗空，还有学院落满小径的梧桐落叶。

“我没有向你告知过一件你应当知晓之事，舰长。它可以被追溯到3.31年前，我莅任学院教官之时……”

他完完整整地叙述了整件事，包括他没收的PADD，还有归还以前，不慎看到的内容。“自那以后，这一幕一直停留在我的脑海里无法祛除……每当我看到你时，我都会难以自控地将其回忆起来。我为此敷衍了自己本应履行的职责，舰长，就算不考虑工作，这种对待个人的态度也是极端不当的。我为此事向你道歉，并且希冀着你的原谅。”

当他说到最后的时候，虽然声音还维持着叙述时的冷淡中立，然而他的视线却还是微微从Kirk身上移了开。

其实他的舰长也早就没在看他了。从他告诉他，他没收PADD上有着什么这句话开始，怔住的男人就已经垂下了眼睛，在满脸通红着的同时，整个人都带着一种难以控制的紧绷。

Spock已经打定主意，无论Kirk要如何斥责他，甚至认为这将会影响他们的工作，要求他调离岗位，他也将一并接受。然而事到如今，他的舰长却迟迟都不肯开口。那么Spock又能往下说出一些什么呢？他总不能接着描述，他的幻想里曾经出现过多么不堪的场面。走投无路的他只好同样盯着James放在膝盖上的手。

那手攥紧，松开，松开，却又再度攥紧。

“我……没想过是这样的。”他的声调轻飘飘的，这是头一次，他从他舰长的声音里听到这么多的不确定。“我没有想过……”

“可以理解，舰长，考虑到整件事只发生在我与该名学生之间，而他向你透露的概率应当不会超过12.27%。”

“……是啊。”金发的男人依旧呆坐在那里，心不在焉地捏着手指头。“其实那时我也只是单纯觉得好玩，我……”他挣扎了一下，虽然Spock看不出面前的男人有任何需要挣扎的地方——毕竟应该为此事抱歉的人是他，而不是James。“我其实也并不是……算了，”他突然勉强地笑了下，一点也没有往日里的意气风发，只是苍白得有些虚弱。“抱歉让你想起这么不愉快的事。我理解你的处境，指挥官，我不会再烦你了。”

这里面似乎有着某种误会。

“我……”

“就是，其实，这稍稍有点搞笑。你知道吧，我以为以前的事就，确实很荒唐，但是都过去了，我已经，对吧，像现在这样……但是果然，不可能会有那么好的事。虽然，我也不是没有想过……”

……可为什么看到那段视频的人偏偏是你呢。

他低声说。

在那个时候，Spock感觉到了许多种强烈的冲动，就像是有几股力同时出现在他的身体里，朝着不同的方向，要将他生生撕裂开一般。他想要告诉对方说他并非有意去侵犯他的隐私。他想要表示说就算有这样的经历也完全没有什么大不了的——这不违法，就算大胆，也不能说是有违道德。他还想说James一直来找自己说话这件事并不是一件令他厌烦的事。

他甚至想说，他很高兴是他本人，而不是其他人看到的这段录像。虽然这个说法完全没有逻辑，从理智上讲也完全没有什么好高兴的地方，但是从某种角度他又难以容忍有其他人看到James的可能。当他到最后从这种疯狂的不知所措中勉力地找到几个能组成句子的词，来和Kirk表示他所表达的可能跟对方理解的完全相反的时候，他禁不住质疑了自己的表达能力。

James看起来也是同样的费解，他狐疑地看了眼Spock，虽然语调中略微少了那么一点羞愧。

“是……是吧。”他说。“我猜，被你发现总比被其他人发现要好。如果是那几个嚼舌根的老师，这点破事可能不用一个礼拜就传遍……”

“他们没有看到这段视频。”

可能是他的语调过于严厉，以至于Kirk很明显地瑟缩了一下，在那以后，渐渐地，他开始恢复了平日里的神气。

“……呃，你不用这么和我讲，我也知道他们并没有看到？”

“……”

他盯着他。

“Spock。”

“你不知道。”

他的声音低到几不可闻，但如果真的想要去听的话，它就在那里。

James Kirk看着他。

“……我很高兴你跟我……说清楚这个。”他又在说话，他说话的时候，嘴唇上覆着一层薄薄的水泽，让Spock的视线不可避免地落了上去。James Kirk意识到了这一点，他咽了口唾沫，喉结明显地上下滚动，让人很想要咬上去，想要感受它在皮肤下因紧张乃至于惊惧而出现的颤动。他就这样微张着嘴看着他，过了许久——也可能是仅有一瞬之后，如此突兀地，快速地舔了下嘴唇。

非常柔软的粉红色，带有人类特征，充满着粘膜濡湿感的舌尖。

它就那样突然地在舰长下唇上一闪而过，却比什么时候都要来得更加地诱人。那个男人确实是在朝着他倾身过来，就好像他正在倾身过去一样。这一点也不庄重，因为很明显，他们正在突破一般来说正常朋友所应保持的基本的社交范围。然而James Kirk的眼睛是蓝色的，那双紧咬着Spock视线的眼睛，像是一层一层拍打着船舷的潮水，在点亮了的深处，他所期待的东西呼之欲出……

这也是滴滴声响起来的时候，他们两个几乎是同时地跳了起来的原因。Spock花费了1.781秒才意识到那是通讯接入时电脑的提示声，当他沙哑地命令电脑允许通讯时，James正侧身站在原地，满脸通红地扯着衣领。

是LeonardMcCoy——他最好是有什么要紧事，介于医生和Spock之间几乎不存在着任何在私人时间突然进行私人通讯的朋友关系。

而当McCoy看清Spock的脸时，他的眉毛高高地挑了起来。“你看起来脸色不太好。”医生说。“需不需要来测个血压？我觉得你体温可能有点偏高。”

“隔着屏幕问诊是不合逻辑的，McCoy医生。请问有何贵干？”

“真伤人，你就不能简单地寒暄两句——我是来找Jim的，半个小时以前，他说他有点担心你，要过去看看。现在晚饭时间都快过去了。我想问问他到底还记不记得我这个可怜巴巴的老朋友。”

他回过头去看着Jim。舰长终于停下了反复扯着T恤圆领的动作，清了清嗓子，站到了Spock的旁边。

有那么一秒，Spock怀疑McCoy已经看穿了这一切。因为虽然他们两个人站在这里，衣冠整洁，但是他觉得Kirk的每一次呼吸，每一个动作，都在悄无声息地写露出这个房间里本该发生的秘密。面部发烫，就连耳垂都是一片通红的Kirk本身，对于Spock来说就是自己的终极罪证。

哪怕是一个傻子都应该嗅得出这样的Kirk有多么诱人，然而医生似乎完全没有发现什么端倪，他甚至还笑了一声，“你又跟Spock吵架了，好的，至少这次你不是唯一一个气急败坏的人。”

“我们确实吵架了。”“我们并没有吵架。”

……

他们飞快地瞥了彼此一眼。

“我们没有吵架。”“我们确实吵架了。”

……

在医生意识到这里面有某种不对之前，Spock抢先一步指出了医生逻辑里的谬误。虽然确实在制定计划的时候，他常常跟舰长存在某种分歧——即使他尊重他的舰长，但这并不妨碍他们分歧——然而这种讨论是和平的，高效的，友善的，绝不具备地球语言中“争吵”所应具备的各类特征。仅仅是两个人意见不一致就将其理解为态度上的恶劣是非常肤浅的一种行为。当他说到一半的时候，医生就故意地塞上了耳朵。在切断通讯前，他命令舰长马上滚出来，因为食堂供应餐点的时间就要结束了而“James Kirk你不要以为不去食堂吃饭我就监督不了你每日的营养摄入”。

显示屏黑下去以后，Spock肩膀垂了下来——直到这时他才意识到，自己身体在刚刚何其紧绷，而他身边的Kirk……James不知为何看上去更加丧气，虽然在Spock来得及询问为什么之前，他就已经抬起眼来，朝他飞速地笑了笑。

“我确实得去吃个晚餐了，如果你不想接下来Bones又连环call你二十次这样……所以你要不要和我去吃个晚餐？”他在出汗，这很奇怪，虽然瓦肯的卧室温度设定确实偏高，但也不至于炎热到如此地步。“我们可以一起吃点什么……如果你不介意。”

“我确实不介意，舰长。”就连Spock自己也很讶异，他是如何能在这种情况下还维持住声线的稳定的。“但是我已经摄入了今天的所需能量，并且，我还有一些事项需要处理。”这是真的，他今晚还有点工作要做。“明天或许会更好些。”

“是啊我猜也是……所以我们算是决定了明天一起吃饭，对吧，Spock？你跟我，我们两个？”

他跟Kirk，他们两个。

他很难描述他有多么偏爱这个形容。

“我相信你的理解是正确的。”

他非常确定在那一天，那个房间里的两人之间存在着某种非常特别的东西，它就存在于空气中，不需要沟通也能辨认，**那个东西**就在那里。然而他依旧不确定，这到底只是人类一时的意乱情迷，还是更加长远深沉的某种特殊情感。他试图挑起这个话题，却出乎意料的在接下来的一个月内都并没有找到时机。这甚至有点讽刺：在他试图避开他的舰长，以逃避自己的幻想之时，他烦恼为什么他和舰长的日常会出现如此之多的交集。然而当他开始试图跟舰长进行接触，跟对方进行一对一的私密聊天时，他又开始认为，他们能够堂而皇之相处的时间实在是少得令人发指。

从好的那方面讲，他已经越来越少地被从录像衍生出的幻想所困扰——可能是因为Spock过于执着地试图忘记它，它反倒如幽灵一般，无时无刻不从Spock的记忆中冒出头来。现在，他卸下了心理上的包袱，渐渐地，那个录像也越来越少地被他回忆起来……

但是，他依旧面临着另一个严肃的问题。那是他们第一次共同下地执行任务，也是他们在卧房事件后第一次在舰桥以外的地方共事，他和舰长因为“这是否违背了第一指导原则”一事争得不可开交，最后他的舰长获得胜利，昂着头用那种超级讨人厌的“我就知道我肯定能赢”的态度，洋洋得意地说“谢谢你，Spock先生”时，他惊讶地发现，他幻想的素材变成了眼前的现实——大概是有生以来第一次的，他关于James T. Kirk的想象不再停留在意乱情迷地跪在床上的一幕，而是更进一步了的，要将他的舰长压在他们旁边的墙上操他——虽然随后他的注意很快就被转移到更加重要的事项上去，但在那个瞬间，他确实很想把他的舰长困在狭小的角落里，任由自己的阴茎蹭过男人柔软的臀缝。

他被自己居然能想象这样的事而吓到了，虽然这幻象的罪责也不能说是全然在他一人——他的舰长根本就是在一旁对此推波助澜。有些时候，他们两个人，只有他们两个人站在电梯里，他舰长望向他的目光就会是全然古怪的，Spock已经注意到了当他的舰长在思考跟性擦边的事时，天蓝的瞳孔会出现不自觉地放大，与此同时，眼睛整体的颜色也会比往常来得更深——他就是瞳孔微微放大地邀请Spock晚上去他房间下棋的。对此，Spock乐意之至。只是那天下午，他们的传送机又一次出现了故障，在第一个踌躇满志，却也狡诈难缠的James Kirk从传送台蹦下来的一分钟后，被分离的另一半，也就是更加善良正直，却也因此有点优柔寡断的James Kirk也从传送台上走了下来。

被传送机分成了“善良”的一半和“邪恶”的一半的舰长所惹出的事端，具体可以查看舰长跟大副的官方日志1672.1，但是对于Spock来说，他所遇到的麻烦比他人所能理解得要来得多得多得多：先是被他不懂得如何克制自己的舰长公然挑逗——谢天谢地他们在办公室内，他赶在Kirk按住自己阴茎，他屈服于自己的欲望，真的咬上Kirk喉结之前溜了出去。然后，更加正直，在性欲上也更加克制——感谢Surak，一天处理一次舰长的挑逗就足够了——的James Kirk又在他鼓励并安慰了自己之后突然地吻上了他。在医生将这位舰长拖走因为“看起来我们推断的传送机理可能是有误的，因为这位舰长的精神肯定有点问题”时，他的舰长还在颇为真挚地告诉他，Spock对于自己来说是有多么重要。

那个吻，其实只不过是个平平淡淡的，落在唇上的亲吻，却比任何情侣间更为亲密也是更为深入的接吻都要让Spock更加地怦然心动。即使这样，它也不能阻止Spock和其他舰员一起，将本来是一个人却被传送机分离成了两个的舰长强行塞回到一个的身体里去。当看到他舰长熟悉的神态——那种无时无刻不散发着一点个人魅力，喜欢和人调情，却又会在最后一刻回归理智的轻松神态时，Spock在心里长出了口气。

他没敢问舰长记不记得自己被分成两个部分时都做了些什么，幸运的是他舰长似乎也不想提起这个话题。他们的下棋邀约被迫延后，紧接着，他们又遇到了很多形形色色古古怪怪的麻烦，跟舰长一起被逮捕好像是这其间最简单的一件事，至于他们误入一个将瓦肯人的尖耳朵视为神明特征，所以所有人都被下了药，Spock被抓去当祭品，舰长一边狂奔一边大吼“快将我无敌的相位炮准备好”这种事连提都不值得一提。

他们就在这样一堆事故中，磕磕绊绊地行进了一个月——比以往的三个月都要艰难许多倍的一个月，直到那一天……

在那天下午早些时候，他们拜访了一颗M级星球，却没有发现该星球的水分子链发生了改变，病菌潜伏在其中，通过汗水传播，进而压制人的判断力中心和自我控制机能。他们花费了好大一番工夫才解决了眼下的糟糕事态——两位轮机部的舰员关掉了星舰引擎，Chapel护士坚持要用全舰广播向Spock告白，Jim差点被沉迷三个火枪手的Sulu捅了个对穿——总之，所有的病患要么在大肆发泄后自主回归了正常，要么就统一被送往医疗湾进行治疗，他们两个筋疲力尽地在电梯里等待回自己的房间休息。就在这时，Jim突然伸出一只手，压在他的肚子上。

“谢谢你，Spock。”

如果不是因为那声音中所蕴含的某种东西，Spock在那一天，那个房间里分明感受过的某种东西，将Spock震住了的话，那么当舰长突然摸他肚子的时候，他可能就已经下手将舰长火速送往医疗湾——然而他还是被对方如此亲昵而自然的举动给吓怔住了，不仅如此，在Jim用着那样的声调，那样的神情，深情压着Spock的小腹时，Spock被一种突如其来的，想要压倒对方的冲动所淹没。所以他居然只是任由他的舰长这么触碰着他，直到电梯门开，他的舰长跨出了电梯，飞快消失在了走廊的拐角处，

到底是什么样的人才会在表示感谢的时候去摸一个人的肚子，他为什么从来没有在舰长和别人交流时看到舰长主动去摸人的腹部。这是人类表示亲近的方式吗？在这些问题的困扰下，关于他对舰长所产生的冲动与想入非非的羞耻感似乎是最微不足道的，这其实有一点可悲，Spock再也不是那个一想到他舰长在床上的色情样子就连耳朵尖儿都要变绿的正直的瓦肯人了。甚至在冥想的时候，比起缓解自己对舰长的渴望，他优先花费了0.77个小时思索，他到底应当将舰长的举动理解为一种相当特别的示爱，还是Spock果然应当将他送到医务室去。

冥想结束的时候，星舰已经进入了通俗意义的深夜时分。在宇宙中，不管是什么时候，包围着他们的永远都会是孤独的凄冷，然而在星舰的内部，为了确保生物钟运行的稳定，所以最终采取的依旧是地球的24小时时间制，同时在不同时间调节区域的整体亮度，模拟出类似地球的生活环境来。

现在，Spock自己就坐在一片漆黑之中，也正是因为身处黑暗，所以那个纠缠着他的幻影反倒比什么时候都令他更加地思念——他希望那个人就在这里，正在此处。他希望他可以在他的房间中，裹着他的毯子，睡在他的床上，于是黑暗中就只剩下他们两个一起，相拥而眠。这个愿望并不是不可达成的，但首先，他需要先和舰长跨过横在两人之间，让他们都多少有着一些不自在的那道障碍。

明天，是在长时间的高压工作后，McCoy医生以“你们俩他妈的谁都别想来上班否则我就要让你们见识见识首席医疗官剥夺舰长指挥官指挥权的最高法令”为理由，特批給他们两个人的强制性休假。Spock本来对此并不热衷，但一方面，他同意他的舰长应该好好休息，另一方面，因为他也有跟舰长单独相处的一点私心，所以总体来说，他确实算是乐见其成。他在换上睡袍的同时检查了一遍自己的PADD，里面除了几封官方的例行通讯外，还多了一封来自James Kirk上校的私人邮件。

来自Kirk的私人邮件。

这让Spock的眼皮微微一跳，他跟Jim很少会进行私人通讯，最开始的时候对方也曾经热情地通过邮件向他发送各种聚会的邀请，但是在Spock的刻意冷淡之下，这种通讯方式渐渐却被两个人抛之脑后。他坐了下来，点开了它，里面没有正文，只有一段视频，显示拍摄于两小时以前，随着Spock的进入开始了自动播放。

摄像头的角度晃动个不停。

那是一个昏暗的房间，从房间的背景，Spock可以判断出他多半就是舰长本人的卧房，只是摄像头摆放的位置多少还是有一些奇特，跟正常的办公桌背景不同，它的取景框内只有跟Spock房间内同样大小的一张床榻。Jim正跪在那张床上，倾身向前，像是要凑到Spock跟前来一般地，调整着摄像头的角度。就衣物来说，穿着明黄色的上衣，半裸的下半身裹在白色的布单里。一开始，Spock以为他穿着睡裤，然而紧接着，裸露出的膝盖又暗示了里面多半什么也不曾穿。于是Spock又认为他是脱光了裤子的，然而从被单中伸出的两脚上，却好好蹬着那曾经让Spock怦然心动的一双军靴。

James Kirk不可能是在做那个，但他似乎真的就是在做那个。

终于调整完摄像头的Jim坐了回去——他的脸色比平时看起来还要苍白，因为暗淡的灯光而显出一种不自然的红晕，这让他比在舰桥上昂首阔步的模样多了几分紧张，甚至就像是被剥去了外壳的贝类，带着一种脆弱的柔软。这从心理上很容易理解，因为James此时衣冠不整，很明显地裸露着下半身，而当一个人没有裤子地和另一个人对话时，他的内心总是会感到焦虑的。哪怕在拍摄这段录像时，Spock并没有站在他的身前。

他可以想象Spock衣冠楚楚地坐在桌前，接收这段影像时的神情，他们两个都太过熟悉对方，以至于很多时候只是需要想象，他就可以勾勒出在屏幕另一端的Spock的样子来。

然后，JamesKirk朝他勉强地微笑了下，他舔了舔嘴唇。

“……嗨。”他说，声音小小的。

“我觉得你突然收到这个一定会觉得很奇怪，其实我也不确定我想做什么，明明，早就决定再也不这样了，但，就是在做的时候，我就是想让你看到……”

他将重心向后挪去了一点，从单纯的坐姿变成了一种倚在墙上，像是展示着那里一般的跪坐。柔软的性器已因眼下的场景出现了半勃，挤出的润滑液从龟头滑下，滴落过了会阴，全都汇聚在那个向里洼陷的穴口。就像是已经被什么人扩张，亵玩过了一般，湿漉漉的小穴微敞着，因为主人本身的紧张而不停地收缩而又舒张。就好像能猜到Spock现在正在看着什么一样，那个男人红着脸，让手指微微地陷入了其中。

他之前绝对已经玩过了那里，因为不然的话，小穴的深处不会仅仅是因为挤入了手指，就发出咕啾咕啾的淫靡水音。那里软得可以接纳两只手指，甚至当手指进入的时候，它是如此自然地吞纳过了两个指节，甚至出现了液体被挤压时令人面红耳赤的的啾啾声。Spock不知道那里面会是怎样的一番风景，但看Jim的动作，他正用指尖缓慢刮磨着私处的内壁，轻拢慢捻抹复挑，然后随着最后一节手指的探入，开始了轻微的抽插。每当手指离开穴口时，就会有更多的液体从里面淌出来，像是因兴奋分泌出的欲液，弄湿了他屁股下洁白的被单。

那并不是单纯的自慰，毕竟很明显，对于已经玩弄过了的部位，手指的戏弄完全不能满足它内在不断弥漫着的空虚。他只是像是希望Spock能看清自己的状态一般地将手指退了出来，透明的液体从指尖不停地滑落，暗示着那里面早已变成了多么柔软的一片湿泽。

“我已经，”他的声音是暗哑的，晦暗的，与此同时，却又带着一种压抑着的兴奋，就像是等待着主人夸奖的小狗一样，甚至就连身体都在为此而不自觉地扭动。“我已经把那里润滑过了，想着你，我做的时候，我本来只是想，自己玩玩的。但是不知道为什么，就，非常想让你看见。”

我想着你在看着我，他说，就站在这里，我的房间中，面无表情地凝望着我，指挥着我，让我像个婊子一样地替你做好准备。我在你的面前用手指自慰，当我因为碰到前列腺而哭叫着缩成一团的时候，你命令我继续下去，让我将这里为你打开。在你说可以之前，我还不可以开始享受它。

“实际也不会，”他说，“实际也不会享受，在你进来以前。”

他的身体在不停地颤动，可能是因为在他说这话的同时，除却重新刺激起穴口的那只手外，他空闲着的手转而揉捏起了挺立着的茎身。本来就硬着的柱体被着重照顾了敏感的前段与冠状沟，那已经超过了抚慰，接近疼痛的范畴。但是他只是同时以一种近乎虐待的方式照料着自己的前后，雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛抬起来望见Spock时，他发出崩溃一样的笑音。

“我应该把这个删掉的。”他说，“我，如果等等我还记得住的话。Spock，Spock，我……”

他终于放开了那明明是疼痛占据主体，却依旧让他的龟头渗出液体的动作，当他重新将重心挪到膝盖上时，柔滑的液体争先恐后地从他的后穴里流出来，顺着他的大腿滚落。

他从屏幕外取来了一根硕大的假阴茎，是非常特别的深绿色，带着具有明显瓦肯特征的长脊。当他将那根阴茎握在手上，将脸贴上去，就像是在讨好它似的用嘴唇和舌尖狎弄时，Spock感觉自己的内裤紧得厉害。

“我为我自己买了这个，在我想起你的时候。我觉得我可能是疯了，但我好开心。”他甚至用嘴巴含住了逼真的粗大龟头，当被取出来的时候，那上面水淋淋的，淫靡的唾液将整个自慰棒都勾勒出了诱人光泽。“我想到你在看着我，我就觉得很兴奋。我已经受不了了。”在将阴茎放在床上时，他迷离地望着屏幕，一只手还隔着衣物在胸口来回地摩挲。鲜黄的上衣在那两个位置出现了明显的凸点，粗糙的衣料一定是进一步刺激到了他，以至于在他跪着爬到阴茎的上方，真的将它容纳到自己身体中去以前，就已经开始无法自控的闷哼。

“你让我把它吃进去，”蓝色的眼睛，像是失去了神志一样，只是沉溺在欲望和幻想中的蓝眼睛，一直不停地看着他，像是要将人的魂魄都吸入进去的蓝眼睛，“你叫我把它吃进去，让我用它自慰，你说只有我在把自己弄得混乱不堪以后你才会碰我……我想象你对我这么说。”他微张开了些嘴，开始不停喘息地，有些吃力地对着那个狰狞的阳具垂下腰。

那是真的很大，龟头才进入了一半，Jim就不得不停了下来，大口大口地喘起了气。他在调整自己姿势的时候，那根阴茎的前端不小心滑了出来，抵在他阴囊和穴口间的会阴，让男人嘶地倒吸了一口冷气。他试图用屁股重新将它坐回去，却没控制好力度，反而让假阳具的半根都陷入了后穴的孔洞。这让他膝盖一软，整个人都向前栽去，Spock下意识地站了起来，却并没能接住那个并不存在此时此刻，眼下这个房间的男人的身体。

他看起来像是用前臂撑住了自己，然而因为被褥的角度倾斜了的摄像头却让Spock只能看到那个贪婪的孔洞，被扩张开的肌肉不自觉地向内收缩，一下一下，在让内壁和假性器紧紧地贴在一起的同时，又像是渴望着更多一样地，希冀着向里的吞纳。这一次，Jim一点一点地，将那个淫具推入了自己身体的最深处。在完全没入的时候，他的身体都为这充盈而颤动起来，他可能是贴着摄像机，非常虚弱地在讲话，所以如今播放出来，竟像是贴在Spock的耳边，在与他耳鬓厮磨。

“你看，”他非常吃力，但是却又带着一种不可理喻的幸福地对着Spock说，“我吃下去了，Spock，你在我的里面。”

他又喘了一会儿，有汗水顺着皮肤滚落。

“我觉得好涨，”他说，“这太大了，我不确定我行不行……”

然而与语言相矛盾的是，他开始用手带动起那个巨大的阳器，每次只拽出一点，然后又整个没入地干起了自己。每当触碰到某个角度时，他都会发出古怪的哭叫，既像是出于疼痛，又像是一种幸福美满的极乐。在这样几下之后，他看起来已经忘了自己正身处于何处，说话的声音跟之前对着Spock的对话不同，比起努力寻找着单词的理智，更像是沉溺于快感的自言自语。他只是在一堆无意义的呻吟中反复重复着Spock的名字，就像是情人诉说的爱语一样，在很细碎的喘息和闷哼中呼唤着他。

“Spock。”他的下体，不管是正在被插入的私穴还是已经硬得像是要射出来的前端，全都被汗水，欲液，还有之前上过的润滑变成泥泞。他已经不记得自己在做什么了，他只是越来越快地同时揉搓着前后两端，直到在某个节点上，他攀过了快感的高峰。

“Spock！”那个呼喊就像是从被挤压的缝隙中穿出来的一样，击穿了Spock身体内的骨髓。

在那之后，那个男人蜷在被单中，像是失去了意识一样一动不动地缩着。失去了控制的假阴茎从已经湿得不行了的后穴里滑了出来，发出开香槟一般嘣的脆响。Spock才发现那阴茎也同样是会射入人造精液的，所以白色的粘稠污浊混着润滑的液体从穴口淌了出来，挂在男人的大腿根上……

他正在敲舰长和自己共用的盥洗室里，通往舰长房间的那扇门。虽然他也不是很确定自己到底是要做些什么——明天早些时候，他可能需要联络瓦肯星。但这联络是为了“谋杀自己的上级官员”而自首，还是“需要马上举办婚礼”他尚不能确认。有很大一部分的他还在担心Jim是不是尚晕在床上——虽然从逻辑上来说，他的舰长可能只是不幸染病，然后失去自我控制地大玩了两场筋疲力尽，为此长时间的晕厥不大可能。然而Spock就是控制不了的担心。他怀疑Jim再不应门，他可能就要将整扇门从门框上拆下来，然而幸运的是，在他真的着手这么做以前，James替他把门拉开了。

穿着纯白的浴袍——可能是正打算进行洗漱，却被Spock的敲门惊扰到了的Jim正站在门口，一只手叉着腰，怒气冲冲地瞪着他。他的脸很红，身体也很红，整个人都带着性事刚刚结束后，让人晕头转向的那种热潮。他房间中也有着浓重的麝香味道。甚至如果你仔细看他过短的浴袍下摆，你会发现他可能因为急着开门，而将自己射出的精液在大腿上临时抹了两下，不管从哪个角度来说，都诱人得叫人想要侵犯。

“我有要事要与你相讨。”Spock的声音很哑，虽然他是开了口以后才发现的这点。他的视线几乎是毫无遮掩地落在Jim的脸上。他高速运转的瓦肯大脑正在思索到底是先吻他好，还是将他按在身后的床上操过他再吻会更合适。

Jim笑了一下，虽然在笑的时候，他的身体在微微地抖动。“我很忙的，Spock先生，为什么不明天再说呢？”

“因为我相信你也同样热切地希望同我一起解决此项问题，舰长。”他跨进了房间里，所以Jim只好往后倒退了两步——他倒退的姿势很不自然——现在他站在床边，身上除了一件浴袍，和脚上的军靴以外，什么都没有。

甚至没有内裤，真的，Spock相当确信，如果他现在将手伸进舰长的浴袍下摆，他只能摸到他舰长赤裸光滑的臀瓣。

濡湿的，柔软的，已经被他自己玩弄到汁液横流的臀缝。

“我看不出为什么我要解决什么问题。”他还在跟他嘴硬，虽然他深蓝的眼睛正盯着Spock睡袍下已经变得很明显的阴茎轮廓。“为什么不试着说服我呢，指挥官？你不能指望自己只是站在那儿，我就为了你推掉一切，自己一个人把什么都办了吧？”

所以他确实是在挑衅他，虽然很明显地，是充满着期待的挑衅。“我相信在对话时将注意力放在别处是不合逻辑的，舰长。”他突然将舰长推倒在床上时，那个男人因为姿势的改变而发出了惊叫声。他的腿不自觉地敞开了，立起的阴茎顶开了浴袍的，让Spock确实看到了满是人造的精液，Jim自己的精液，被润滑剂弄得比女人还要潮湿粘腻的穴口。他浴袍的口袋有什么东西掉了出来，当Spock替他捡起来的时候，他整个人都僵硬了。

“舰长，我可否请问这是什么？”他将那个标着七种档位的遥控器举到了Jim的面前，有一瞬间，男人似乎想抢回去，但是他终究没有动手，只是很吃力地扬起了下巴。

“我怎么知道那是什么……”他说。“你今天的态度很无理，走开。”

“我担心这是您房间里某个设备的控制器，如果我拿走的话会导致它的彻底失灵——还是说，您其实希望我在您隔壁舱房的时候检查它？”Jim的阴茎几乎是随着这句话而跳动了一下。“如果您在我检查的时候急需帮助，我无法及时赶到，一定会带来麻烦。”

为什么不让我们现在就看一下这是什么的遥控器呢？Spock用拇指缓缓推动着推挡说。如果想要找到那个东西在哪，我们可以把它开到最大档，毕竟这样它一定会运作得非常明显，这样找到它是符合逻辑的。

在划入七档的刹那，JamesKirk整个人都像是被甩到岸上的鱼一样疯狂地弹跳了起来。他差一点点从床上摔下去，如果不是Spock跳上了床，敏捷地将他压在柔软的被单里的话。剧烈的震动让年轻的男人眼中溢出了泪水，他沙哑叫喊着，紧缩在Spock的怀里。“别，”他的声音都带着不自然的高亢，“太剧烈了，我，Spock……不行！”

他的眼睛明亮得就好像在深空炸裂开来的烟火，他的身体缩在Spock的怀抱中像是崩溃了一般不停地颤抖，他的阴茎抵在Spock的睡袍上泌出高潮前的性液。

于是Spock关闭了它。在它可能造成的任何伤害以前。企业号的舰长瞳孔失去焦距地看着他，穴口不停地收缩，带着违背了主人本身意志的意犹未尽。那根戳在Spock小腹上的阴茎也同样在疯狂地跳动——明明差一点，就差一点点，它就可以喷涌而出。

“我想我找到它了，舰长。”区别于坚定顶入Jim身体内的手指，他的声音是温柔而又安抚的。“您是否希望我把它取出来？”

Jim没有反应，他又重复了一遍，这次，男人的瞳孔转了转，向旁边滚动，落在Spock的身上。

他的手指还在坚定地向深处攻入，直到那个椭圆形跳蛋被他的指尖触及。仅仅是轻轻刮蹭了一下，就又让James Kirk像是哭泣的孩子一样，在Spock的怀里发起抖来。

“您希不希望我把它拿出来？”他耐心地问。“还是您希望我让它留在此处。”

Jim张开了嘴巴，他张了几下嘴，似乎失去了语言的能力，然而对更多强烈刺激的恐惧与期待还是吓住了他。

“出……来。”他说。“把它拿出来。”

既然是舰长的命令，那么Spock自然不会抗命。他在临时开关旁找到了结束的按钮，在轻轻按下后，那个跳蛋顿时缩水了两圈，当Spock将它拖动出来的时候，它顺服地追随着Spock的手指。

那个穴口湿得惊人，同时还带着一点渴望着继续的滚烫。当跳蛋从男人的身体中滚落而出——引着更多湿漉漉的液体沾满被单时，它却忙于挑逗着Spock的指尖。

它不停地收缩，好像要将那指尖也贪婪地吃个精光一般。而在意识到自己的身体正在做着什么的时候，Jim将脸埋在Spock的胸前发出哭泣般的呻吟。他甚至在Spock的大腿上来回动起了腰，“请操我”的含义不需要说出来，就明晃晃地出现在了空气中。

他或许应该再多享受几秒的，像是这样只属于他，因为他而神魂颠倒，被性欲统治，甚至愿意像是性奴一样侍奉讨好着他的舰长。然而因为他爱他——也因为他很确定，如果再这样等待下去，等到他的舰长恢复神智后，他很可能会被这个男人报复性的打趣到厌烦，所以最终他只是叹了口气。

他的阴茎一点不比Jim拿来玩弄自己的假阳具小，只是因为舰长已经让自己适应了很久，以至于当他的龟头陷进去的时候，它甚至并没有多么地紧迫，只是争先恐后地贴了上来，用柔软的黏膜款待着Spock的触觉。当他推入的时候，他能够感受到舰长强烈的兴奋——那比他想象得还要大，就是现在，充斥在他的里面。Jim甚至想要伸手去抚慰自己的前端，如果不是他又舍不得错过哪怕一点点的，Spock正在进入自己的快感的话。肌肉缩紧带来的快感就像是要将人的脊髓都一并吮出。在彻底进入后，两个人的身体都微微一震。

Spock自己也同样微松了口气，他终于有时间细细地观赏起他，然后意识到有两绺头发已经快垂到Jim的眼上，于是便替他拨开。然而他的舰长却在Spock的手指来得及离开之前就咬住了它们。他用舌尖挑逗着Spock的指缝，含含糊糊地命令他。“干我。”他说。“来啊。”

Spock看不出有什么可以犹豫的。

至于第二天早上，本来应该带着Jim去医疗湾确保他也从“削弱自控能力”的病菌袭击中康复的Spock，却因为Jim强烈提议的“再来一轮”而屈服，并且忍不住自我怀疑，自己是否也因汗水传染了该种疾病，这些，都是后话了。


End file.
